Teacup of Magic
by rainlady
Summary: The Nations go to Disney World: Italy develops a liking for a certain spinning ride.  Germany...not so much.


**~Teacup of Magic~**

**

* * *

**

"Ve! Germany, again, again!"

Italy's voice was practically shinning it was so full of excitement and happiness. He bounced along at Germany's side as they exited the ride his arm linked casually through the crook of Germany's. He used his other hand to tug at Germany's shirt sleeve pulling him insistently in the direction of the ride's entrance. With the special guest pass that America had supplied for all of them they would be back on the ride by the time it had finished being unloaded and reloaded for the next go.

Germany groaned softly. His head was spinning, his stomach was spinning and he was certain he would be physically spinning if Italy's touch wasn't holding him grounded as only it could. Seven times in a row was entirely too many times in a row for the Mad Tea Party Ride. Eight times in a row might mean permanent damage to his brain.

It looked so innocent. It was a children's ride after all. Just a bunch of colorful carts shaped like tea cups on a platform that moved around that the riders could also spin around individually from the others. It was a common enough ride at amusement parks all around the world in one shape or another, he might even admit to having gone on one of them at some point or another. But this version…it was in a class all itself. Once on it would have been more then enough excitement to last the rest of the day.

"Come on, come on, they're starting again!"

Germany groaned again. Of course Italy would completely fall in love with this ride. It was just like him: a colorful, deceptively childlike, whirling force of nature. Some days Germany thought he would do anything just to feel the force of Italy's smile shining down on him. But if that meant going on this particular ride again…well today was not one of those days.

"It…Italy, wait," he said planting his feet and stopping their movement, then he pulled them towards the side of the path so that they weren't blocking it.

"But, we're missing it," Italy said with that pout of his the one that had gotten him everything he wanted for most of his modern lifetime and he knew it.

"I can't…" Germany began looking down into that expectant face and frowned, why did he always have to be the bad guy in these situations. "I don't want to go on again."

"Okay," Italy said with a slight grin, Germany blinked in surprise that he hadn't put up more of a fight. "We can take a break, sit down for a bit and then we can go again!"

Germany sighed he should have known better then to think that it would be that easy. "No, Italy," he said in a firm voice. "I don't want to go on it again at all…I've had enough."

"Oh," Italy said deflating slightly the smile wavering on his face before reappearing only more forced this time. "I see…well okay…that's okay."

"There are so many other things we could do here…" Germany tried, hating the expression on Italy's face but determined not to give in this time if only for the sake of his stomach. "We could try one of those…"

"Yeah…" Italy said but his eyes were on the tea cups, which were spinning again, watching them longingly. "We could try something else…"

Germany nodded, infinitely glad that that had been taken care of so efficiently. Italy would be upset for a little while but then would get distracted by something else, Germany was sure of it. He turned slightly to look for a park map to see where they could head next and while his head turned there was a familiar flash of white hair as Prussia appeared out of nowhere. He sidled up to Italy and threw an arm around his shoulder pulling him close. Then he leaned over to whisper, loud enough for everyone could hear him, conspiratorially in Italy's ear.

"Awww, don't listen to old Luddy Duddy, little Italy," Prussia said in a teasing voice that caused Germany's eyebrows to snap upwards in annoyance. "He's just a boring ol' stick in the mud. If you want to go on the Cups again I'll take you…" Germany rolled his eyes in exhasperation. Of course Prussia could just sweep in like a concquring hero and make the offer like he was fearless and could handle anything…he wasn't the one that had just gone on the ride 7 times in a row.

"Really?" Italy asked cautiously, perhaps a little nervously, turning his eyes upwards towards Prussia with a hopeful smile. Prussia nodded and Italy's smile turned slowly into his full on beaming one. "Thank you!"

The force of that beaming smile seemed to take even Prussia by surprise. It took him several long moments before he could pull his attention away from it to toss a glance over in Germany's direction. His expression was full of knowing and self-satisfaction, his red eyes glinting mischievously.

Germany felt that subtle, familiar roll of jealous course through him as he watched Italy continue to beam up at Prussia. That smile was supposed to be for him…only for him. He turned his attention to his brother whose smirk only grew deeper under Germany's glare. Germany still hadn't been able to determine if this crush of Prussia's on Italy presented a very real and dangerous threat or if it was exactly what Prussia had told him it was. Simply Prussia's way of getting Germany to get over himself and get on with it already because he'd wasted decades on this silly dance of his. Knowing Prussia it was probably a little of both. Either way Germany didn't like it. Not one little bit.

Especially when it ended with Prussia receiving stolen smiles as a reward.

"No…I will go again," Germany interrupted in a tight, clipped voice.

The words popping out before he could register or stop them, it didn't matter when the moment after he said them Italy turned that smile on him and it was a thousand times brighter then the one he'd given Prussia. He crossed determinedly over to where they were standing and took Italy's arm and gently tugged him in his direction. Italy came willingly leaving Prussia standing alone with a slightly sour expression on his face. That made Germany almost as happy as Italy's smile. Then the sour expression melted and was replaced by a smug grin.

"Alright," he said with a wink. "I get the message…I'll just leave you two love birds alone…" then with that parting remark and a wink in Germany's direction he turned and strolled off down the path probably in search of France, Spain, adventure and trouble.

Germany glared at his brother's retreating back and then turned his attention back to Italy who was once again bouncing excitedly on his heels and glancing towards the ride. Germany looked as well, his stomach churning a little as he watched the tea cups go spinning by. He really didn't know how many more times he could ride it before he ended up embarrassing himself.

"I will do this one condition," he said, hoping he sounded commanding but highly doubting that he did. "We'll go one more time and then we'll go do something else for a while…"

"Alright," Italy said with his sunny smile. He leaned up onto his tiptoes and pressed a brief kiss on the tip of Germany's nose and spoke again in a soft voice. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Germany mumbled his cheeks warm with an embarrassing blush. He was infinitely glad that Prussia had left before this had happened or he might not hear the end of it for the rest of his life.

"Now come on, let's go!" Italy said cheerfully slipping his arm again through Germany's and pulling him towards the entrance.

Germany sighed as he allowed himself to be pulled along. When they reached the entrance and showed their pass they were whisked up past the line and into one of the tea cups within moments, Italy chirping like a happy baby bird the entire time. As he gripped the disk in the center of the cup tightly he wondered idly just when he had ended up wrapped so tightly around Italy's finger. The ride started up and they got the cup twisting wildly within seconds, Italy's carless shrieks and giggles echoing out around them, spreading infectious joy to all that could hear them.

It was in that moment that Germany couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

The End


End file.
